Heart of Longing
by Tasha Hill
Summary: After returning to Asgard from the Avengers mission, Thor longs to return and see Jane. Odin is unable to bare Thor's despair and reveals to him that his hammer, Mjolnir has the power to transport him to Earth. Thor wastes no in going to see Jane.


"Heart of Longing."

By Tasha Hill

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: M

Summary: After returning to Asgard from the Avengers mission, Thor longs to return and see Jane. Odin is unable to bare Thor's despair and reveals to him that his hammer, Mjolnir, has the power to transport him to earth. Thor wastes no time in preparing to go see Jane.

AN: This my first Thor one-shot. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you. Also, I got my info for this fic from the movies "Thor" and "The Avengers" and the book "The Marvel Encyclopedia: The definitive guide to the characters of the Marvel universe. Updated and Expanded". For those who may get confused, the Rainbow and Bifrost Bridge are the same thing. Enjoy!

XXXXX

The moon shined its light throughout the land of Asgard. Upon his return from earth with Loki in tow, there was a celebration. Thor locked himself away in his chambers for the duration of the party. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He was sad that he hadn't been able to see Jane when he returned to earth to stop Loki. He was, however relieved that she was safe and well from what Agent Coulson had told him.

Thor looked out at the city from his balcony. A gentle cooling breeze blew in his hair. He thought about Jane and how much he regretted he couldn't keep his promise to her to show her the Rainbow Bridge. When he first returned to Asgard after his father had banished him, he thought Jane would have hated him because he didn't come back as he promised. Then when Heimdall told him that she was searching for him, it gave him hope.

When Loki's treachery first happened, Thor hoped he could end it without destroying the bridge, but that hadn't been the case. He remembered Loki shouting to him that if he destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, he would never see Jane again. He considered Loki's words, but the greater good was at stake. If he hadn't destroyed the bridge and wasted time trying to find another way just so he could see Jane again, Jotunheim would've been obliterated. Though it broke his heart, Thor did what he knew he had to. Thor was brought from his thoughts by the sound of his chamber door opening. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello, Father," Thor whispered gloomily.

Odin came forward and joined Thor at the balcony, standing beside him at his right. He knew his son's reason for his lack of celebration. He thought that when Thor went after Loki on Earth and brought him back, he would be as he was before his banishment, before he met the mortal, before he met Jane Foster. He hated to see his son so sad. He knew Thor wanted to see her again and the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge prevented that. He looked at Thor out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you plan to remain locked away in here until the end of Asgard?" Odin asked.

"I plan nothing, Father," Thor grumbled and sighed heavily. "Earth is safe now from Loki's tyranny. He is locked away while Asgard is at peace. Isn't that enough?"

"Your behavior of late is unbefitting of a future king of Asgard," Odin replied seriously and turned to his son. "I know the reason for it, and I will not tolerate it any longer."

Thor let out a breath laced with frustration. He turned and looked at his father while grabbing his neck.

"I can't simply snap myself out of this, Father," Thor said. "You know my feelings for Jane."

Thor turned his back to Odin. He tried to think of a way to better explain the situation to him and make him understand. A thought came to him, and he turned back to face him, holding out a hand.

"You love Mother, don't you?" Thor asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Odin asked in confusion. "Yes, Thor, I love your mother very much. She is my life, as are you and our home."

"That is how I feel about Jane," Thor replied, swallowing hard." We knew each other so briefly, but I know I love her. After Loki sent the Destroyer to kill me on earth and I destroyed it instead, I promised her I would return for her after I dealt with Loki. I didn't know I would have to destroy the bridge. Now, I will never see her again."

Thor took a step back, looking at Odin. He grabbed his hair, squeezing his eyes shut for a long moment.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't forget these feelings I have for her," Thor whispered and turned his eyes toward the floor.

Thor resumed his place looking out over the balcony, sighing sadly. Odin felt his heart go out to his son. He saw Thor was plagued by the most painful yet pleasurable ailments. Thor, the God of Thunder, was in love. He had to put an end to Thor's pain. He walked up to him and grasped his shoulder.

"Then you must return to her," Odin said in a serious tone.

Thor gave a sarcastic chuckle while scoffing at his father's words. He looked at him and crossed his arms.

"You've gone mad in your long life, Father," Thor muttered. "Have you forgotten the bridge?"

"If you would put aside your guilt and self pity and clear your mind, you may learn another way to return to your mortal," Odin responded, giving Thor a stern look.

"And how, pray tell would I accomplish such a thing?" Thor asked in disbelief.

Odin drew his hands behind his back and looked toward Mjolnir, Thor's hammer that resided on a nearby table. He turned back to Thor.

"With the aid of Mjolnir," Odin announced.

Thor hung his head, shaking it rapidly. He felt his heart clench as tightly as his hands now did.

"Father, please cease this mockery of my pain. If that is your purpose this night—" Thor started, becoming angry.

"I do not mock you pain, Thor," Odin retorted, balling his hand into a fist. "The hammer has the power to transport you to any desired destination."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Thor asked, turning around with a pleading expression in his eyes.

"I didn't want to lose you after you proved yourself worthy of the hammer's power. I thought that perhaps after you returned from earth with Loki, you'd banish her from your mind," Odin explained, stepping forward.

Odin put his hands on his son's shoulders. He squeezed them gently and looked him directly in the eye.

"I cannot bear to see you suffer. Take the hammer and go," Odin said.

"For how long?" Thor asked, feeling hope rise in his heart.

"That is up to you, my son," Odin answered with pride. "I will not summon you unless it is absolutely necessary."

A wide smile grew across Thor's face. He embraced Odin in a crushing hug. He pulled back at arms length, nodding at him.

"Thank you, Father. I will forever cherish this gift."

A stern and serious expression suddenly struck Odin's face, causing Thor to become weary and uneasy. Thor looked at him with caution.

"Father?" Thor asked with much concern.

"If you don't get out of my sight this instant, I may very well change my mind," Odin said.

Smiling like a child on Christmas morning, Thor looked happily at his father before starting for the table that held the hammer. A thought struck him and turned back to Odin.

"How will it take me to her?" Thor wondered.

"Clear your mind and think only of her," Odin answered, tapping his temple. "The hammer will do the rest and will cause no attention as using the Bifrost would."

"Thank you, Father. Truly," Thor replied sincerely.

Odin inclined his head to his son before Thor turned and grabbed the hammer. Following his father's instructions, Thor closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and thought of Jane. He felt a surge of energy go through his body as it was being transported between worlds.

Thor opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself back in New Mexico in front of the old Smith building that Jane used for her research in astrophysics. According to Agent Coulson, Jane had been relocated in order to keep her safe. It was dark and a little breezy and big full moon hung high in the sky. Thor looked up at the building for a few minutes before walking up to it.

Thor tried the door and wasn't too surprised to find it locked. He had a feeling everyone was probably asleep. He then remembered the small camper trailer that was parked toward the back. He walked around the side of the building and was relived to see that the little camper trailer was still there. He pulled at the handle and it easily gave way. Opening the door, he stepped quietly inside, calling out softly.

"Jane? Is anyone here?" Thor called.

Looking around, Thor came to a realization the place was empty. He remembered the time he and Jane had gone up to the roof, sitting in long chairs and talking. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered her falling asleep, and they spent the night outside under the stars. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that night. If the hammer brought him here, the roof was where she had to be.

After climbing up to the roof, Thor looked around carefully. He felt his heart grow warm and swell with happiness when his eyes fell on Jane's sleeping form lying in one of the chairs with her notebook open face down on her chest. She'd obviously been working late and fell asleep. She had also had a fire going, but it had long since died.

Thor smiled adoringly at Jane before quietly walking over and kneeling down beside her. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face with great care. He didn't really want to disturb her, but the wind started to pick up, and he thought she would be more comfortable and warm inside. Knowing he couldn't get her inside without waking her, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Jane? Please wake up," Thor whispered.

A soft moan left Jane's lips as she began to stir. Her eyes blinked several times before she realized someone had woken her.

"Erik, when did you..." Jane moaned.

Jane became still when she saw it wasn't Erik who had woken her. She saw Thor looking back at her and gasped in much shock.

"Oh, my God. Thor? Is it really you? Am I dreaming again?" Jane shouted frantically.

Jane shook her head, believing that she was dreaming. Thor couldn't help the soft chuckle as he looked adoringly at her. Jane gasped when his hand cupped her cheek.

"Yes, yes, and no, Jane, you're not dreaming," Thor said.

Thor took Jane's hand and gave a lingering kiss to it as he'd done twice before when they first met. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe me, Jane?"

Jane felt her mouth hang open and drifted into a daze. She snapped out of it quickly and nodded her head.

"I can't believe it," Jane said and threw her arms around Thor. "I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Jane, forgive me for breaking my promise to return to you. It couldn't be helped. I had to—" Thor started, his voice filled with guilt.

"Shh. You did what you had to do. I know that," Jane said soothingly and pulled away. "I knew there was a reason you didn't come back. You would have if you could. I'm not upset."

Jane pulled Thor up to sit beside her on the chair. She held one hand while the other went up to his bearded cheek, caressing it.

"I'm just glad you're here," Jane said sweetly.

"I wanted so desperately to return to you. I did return, but—" Thor said.

"I know," Jane replied. "I got a visit from Coulson and had to be temporarily relocated, but I saw you on TV."

Jane shivered as the wind began to blow a little harder. Thor immediately put an arm around her in an attempt to shield her.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Thor suggested.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, still shivering. "Come on."

Thor and Jane moved off the chair while holding hands and climbed down from the roof. They went inside the Smith building after she unlocked the door. Thor opened the door for her before she relocked it. He noticed she didn't turn after doing so and became concerned.

"Jane, are you all right?" Thor asked.

"Promise you'll still be there when I turn around?" Jane said and crossed her arms.

Thor could hear the fear and uncertainty Jane felt when she spoke. He seemed to be feeling as much of both as she did.

"I'm here, Jane. I give you my word," Thor said. "Deal?"

Jane's heart skipped a beat at those words. She let out a small breathy laugh before she finally turned and looked at Thor.

"Deal," Jane whispered.

Not bothering to stop herself, Jane leapt forward into Thor's arms, which were ready for her. They held each other close for what seemed like forever before they pulled back just a bit, still in each other's arms. Jane looked up at Thor with a hopeful expression.

"How long can you stay?" Jane wondered curiously.

"For as long as you will have me," Thor answered while running his fingers through Jane's hair.

"Really?" Jane whispered in shock.

"Yes," Thor said, nodding slowly. "I don't have to return to Asgard unless there's an emergency. I am yours, Jane Foster, if you'll have me."

"Of course, I'll have you," Jane said lovingly.

Jane squealed in surprise when Thor lifted her so that her feet were a few inches off the ground and twirled her once. She pulled back, smiling widely at him, both of them laughing. He set her back on her feet.

"Forgive me. I don't want to wake anyone," Thor apologized sincerely.

"No, it's okay," Jane said, shaking her head. "Darcy's visiting her parents out of town and Erik hasn't come back yet. He called me and told me what happened."

"He wasn't willing," Thor commented. "He was under Loki's power."

"I know," Jane murmured and took both of Thor's hands in hers. "Will you stay here with me?"

"I would like nothing more," Thor answered proudly.

Jane smiled at Thor. They put their arms around each other, basking in being together. They stayed this way for a long moment.

"Come upstairs with me?" Jane asked.

Thor gave a nod as Jane took his hand and led him to the second floor, where there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The place looked just as he remembered it. Thor was brought to Jane's room. He stopped, causing her to stagger back and look at him.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked in much concern.

"You wish to share your bed with me?" Thor replied, furrowing his brow.

"If it's okay, I was hoping you would lay with me and hold me through the night," Jane explained in a warm tone.

"Then that is what I will do," Thor said, cupping Jane's cheek.

Jane's breath held as Thor leaned forward and met her lips in a tender, loving kiss. They both moaned simultaneously as their lips moved against each other, tongues dancing. One of Jane's hands moved over Thor's heart and rested on it, feeling it beat rapidly. She pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other. Thor was breathing hard and his eyes were closed. Jane looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Jane wondered.

After a couple of minutes, Thor opened his eyes. They burned into Jane's as he gazed at her.

"I am—" Thor stammered.

"Your heart is racing," Jane said.

"It races with my desire for you," Thor said breathlessly.

Thor lowered his eyes, unable to hold Jane's. He had grown hard, his desire for her overwhelming.

"Forgive me," Thor said, looking down.

A warm smile appeared on Jane's face. She could tell that he was somewhat embarrassed. She took his face in his hands, making him look at her.

"Thor, it's okay," Jane said gently. "I feel the same way. Let me help ease the pain I know you're feeling. That we're both feeling. Okay?"

"Jane, I want that more than anything in the cosmos, but I don't want to hurt you," Thor said seriously.

Jane looked at Thor with much sympathy. She knew what Thor was trying to say. Thor was afraid of hurting her in the heat of the moment with his God like strength and stamina. She took his hands in hers and squeezed.

"You're afraid you'll hurt me because you have your powers back," Jane whispered.

Thor was glad Jane understood. He had never cared so much about someone before and he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

"I don't want to hurt you," Thor commented, swallowing hard. "I have more strength than a human man."

"You won't hurt me," Jane said and kissed Thor on the lips. "I trust you."

"I don't know if I trust myself," Thor said, looking away in doubt.

"I trust you," Jane said.

Thor looked into Jane's eyes, and it gave him hope and confidence. He brought a hand to her cheek, running his thumb along it, giving her a firm yet gentle look.

"If I cause you the slightest pain, you must tell me. Deal?" Thor said.

"Deal," Jane answered with much love. "Come here."

Jane brought Thor forward and they initiated a new series of kisses. Their tongues danced together as they wrapped their arms around each other. Thor moved them until Jane's back hit the nearest wall, causing a small grunt to escape her lips. Thor pressed his body close to hers and began rubbing himself against her. This caused them both to moan.

Thor tore his lips away from Jane's in order to rain kisses on her neck while his hands began to wander, alternating between squeezing her breasts and her butt. Jane moaned in ecstasy as she felt herself begin to moisten, her arms tightening around his neck. She'd never been so turned on in her life. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Neither did Thor because he was painfully hard and breathing heavily into her neck.

"Thor..." Jane whispered in a breathless tone.

"Jane, you need to know. You're not the first woman I've been with," Thor said truthfully.

Jane had to smile at her lover's honesty. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before gently pushing him back, making him look at her.

"It's okay," Jane said in a sweet voice. "I'm glad you told me. If it helps, you're not the first man I've been with. I wish we could be each other's first, but we're not and that's okay. We're here now. Together."

"Yes," Thor commented, smiling lightly.

Jane stepped back while taking Thor's hand and turning to lead him toward the bed. She turned back to give him a passionate kiss.

"Make love to me, Thor. Please," Jane whispered.

Jane sat down on the bed and looked up at Thor with pleading eyes. Thor didn't waste any time, but he was gentle simultaneously. Cupping Jane's cheek, he began another session of kisses. As they kissed, he moved her to lay back with him following. He maneuvered so that her legs were around his waist. They kissed for several more minutes before he pulled back just long to remove his red cape and top half of his clothing then hers. He went back into her waiting arms and tried to remove her bra, but he found difficult. He looked at Jane, who eyed him.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked.

"Your garment. I can't remove it," Thor grumbled in embarrassment.

The lovers laughed a bit before Jane sat up and reached behind her to undo the clasps of her bra. Thor felt his breath catch when her breasts were slowly revealed to him. Jane just sat there, waiting for his reaction.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Thor said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Jane said, blushing badly.

Thor couldn't believe how amazing this girl was, how crazy he was about her and how she made him feel. Using his thumb and index finger, he titled her chin up until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"No, Jane," Thor said, warmth echoing from his voice. "Only to you."

Jane smiled at that. She couldn't resist bringing her hand to the large bulge in Thor's pants, stroking it. Thor groaned, leaning into the touch, his head going back and his eyes closing.

"Jane..." Thor groaned with sexual intensity.

"I need you, Thor," Jane pleaded. "Please, I need you."

With speed that would've made Hermod proud, Thor got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. While he was doing that, Jane had undone the button and zipper of her jeans and was pulling them down along with her panties. They took a moment to marvel at each other before she reached out a hand to him, and he took it and climbed back onto the bed, lowering them both.

They moaned together at the feeling of their flesh meeting for the very first time. Thor looked down at Jane, both panting hard. They were both painfully aroused. Jane could still see the hesitation in Thor's eyes and brought a hand to his cheek, her face going soft.

"It's okay, Thor. I trust you," Jane assured calmly.

Jane raised her head and gave Thor a soft, gentle kiss before pulling back. She gave him a serious yet loving look.

"Please, Thor," Jane begged, tears showing in her yes.

Thor let out a deep breath before nodding. Jane sighed happily, as she reached down and squeezed his butt to edge him on, causing him to moan. Thor looked down at her, both pairs of eyes filled with longing.

"I will be gentle," Thor whispered lovingly.

"I know you will," Jane replied.

Jane watched with anticipation as Thor brought a hand between them and slid a finger inside to stretch her. Neither of them had been in this type of situation in a long time and neither wanted to rush it. Jane closed her eyes, moaning in ecstasy when she felt Thor's finger pushing into her and began stroking her while he buried his face in her neck, kissing it.

"Oh, my god," Jane moaned intensely.

"Yes, Jane," Thor said with a small smile. "Yours."

Thor removed his finger only to add another to it, stroking over Jane's clit. Jane clutched the sheets beneath her, arching her back up. This brought a breast close to Thor's lips and he wasted no time latching onto it. Jane couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped her.

"Thor, please," Jane cried.

"You're ready?" Thor asked, looking into the young woman's eyes.

Jane's heart raced while her breathing was rapid and her face became flushed. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second before looking into the God of Thunder's.

"I'm ready, Thor. I want you," Jane said.

"As I want you," Thor replied with so much intensity that it seemed he was about to lose it.

Thor took his place at Jane's entrance. He looked down at her, and she rubbed his arms in encouragement.

"Do it, Thor. It's okay," Jane said reassuringly.

Taking himself in hand, Thor brought himself to Jane's entrance and slowly slid in, both moaning. His forehead met her shoulder as he paused to savor the feeling. He felt her move her hips against him as best she could.

"Oh, Jane..." Thor growled.

"Move, Thor," Jane pleaded. "Oh, god, please."

Thor raised his head as he slowly began moving in and out of Jane, who moaned with every thrust. His grunting and groaning seemed to echo around them along with hers, but neither could care. They were together in the most intimate of ways, and they couldn't be happier. As they continued to make love, their lips sought out each other and their hands moved over the other's body. After several minutes, Thor felt his climax approaching.

"Jane, I'm..." Thor whispered, feeling a little uncertain.

"It's okay, Thor. I feel it too," Jane replied and wrapped her arms around her lover.

Thor quickened his pace, his climax coming closer and closer, Jane's moans adding to the effect. He felt her inner muscles clenching around him as her orgasm flowed through her, and she moaned loudly. He managed six more thrusts before he finally spilt himself within her, yelling his release. Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed on her small form, both of them panting hard as they tried to get their heart rates back to normal, his head resting on her chest. He sighed in pleasure when he felt her fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mmm. Are you all right?" Thor asked curiously.

"I'm fine. That was amazing," Jane answered, kissing the God of Thunder's forehead.

Jane gave Thor a gentle squeeze while biting her lip. Their heartbeats and breathing had returned to normal.

"I love you, Thor," Jane whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I know it's crazy. We haven't known each other very long and we've just made love, but I know that I love you."

Jane's words filled Thor's heart with so much happiness that he thought it might burst. He raised his head and trailed the backs of his fingers along her cheek.

"You don't know how much your words mean to me," Thor said with much warmth. "I love you as well, Jane. I vow to never leave your side."

Thor leaned forward and met Jane in a tender kiss. When they broke, he couldn't help chuckle at the sleepy expression on her face, which mirrored his own feelings.

"We've exhausted ourselves. We should sleep," Thor suggested.

Thor rolled off Jane and brought her into his arms, holding her close. Jane looked up at him.

"Be here when I wake up?" Jane asked.

"It's a deal," Thor said, kissing the woman's forehead.

Jane smiled sleepily at Thor and laid her head back on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Thor watched her for a few minutes before kissing her forehead again.

"Sleep well, Jane," Thor whispered in a loving tone. "I will always treasure this night."

Thor's thoughts drifted back to Odin and the tremendous gift he'd given him. He would never be able to thank his father enough. He wondered if he would ever to be able to bring Jane to see Asgard, perhaps even live there if she so desired. Whatever happened in the future, as long as he had Jane, Thor would be happy. He rested his head against hers, closed his eyes and let sleep take him. The world around them had suddenly changed. They were together once more. They made each other a silent promise that nothing would ever separate them again. They would be together always and forever.

THE END


End file.
